Defiant one
by Ashleyrocker112299
Summary: Story from Toothless' point of view I DO NOT own How To Train Your Dragon
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The sun slowly rises on Berk. It's a cold morning, but I don't care. Today we were going on a picnic with Stormfly and Astrid. Hiccup just needed to wake up first. I sit on the roof and wait for the bell to ring just like it does every morning. That's my signal to wake my bud. I never allow Hiccup to sleep in. I live for our early morning flights when it's just the two of us.

Ding. Ding. Ding. The bell rings. I leap from my perch and land on the ground. I quietly creep into the house and into Hiccup's room. The sound of soft breathing is in the air. Hiccup is still asleep. "Bud wake up," I growl. Hiccup opens his eyes, sits up slowly, and yawns.

"Good morning Toothless," he says as he climbs out of bed. He pulls on his clothes and boot. Boot. I've never gotten used to saying that. The accident happened over a year ago, but I still feel horrible when I see his metal foot. I don't even remember how it happened. I just know his foot was so messed up they had to cut it off. I'm so glad Hiccup wasn't awake for that. It was horrible to watch.

" What's wrong Bud?" Hiccup's voice cuts into my thoughts. I realize I had been staring at his foot again. I shake my head and bounce down the stairs. Hiccup follows, still half asleep. He shoves a loaf of bread, some chicken, and a bottle of yak milk into a bag. He puts it on his back as we go outside. Hiccup climbs onto my back and I take off.

The air is freezing, so we only take a short flight. Then we head to Astrid's house. Stormfly sees us coming and roars excitedly. I roar back and land. Astrid comes out of the house to see what the commotion is. She smiles when she sees Hiccup and runs to give him a hug. They talk for a minute then we take off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

We fly for a while and Astrid and Hiccup talk about how nice and quiet it is without the others. I agree, but don't say anything. Hiccup spots an island and decides that it's time to stop for lunch. We descend slowly. Once we've landed, Astrid and Hiccup set up their picnic while Stormfly and I catch some fish.

After we ate, we dozed. Hiccup and Astrid were discussing yesterday's training. I smile as I remember the target I destroyed with a blast of fire. It took ten minutes to put that out. Stoick was not happy, though my Bud thought it was good. The twins loved it too.

"Hey Bud, It's time to go," Hiccup calls bringing me out of the memory. He starts shoving the leftover food into his bag. Astrid walks over to Stormfly and gets her ready to leave. Hiccup walks over to me and starts to climb onto my back. Suddenly, Stormfly runs off. Astrid runs after her around a corner and out of sight. A moment later I hear a sound that makes my heart skip a beat: a terrified scream. Hiccup yells "ASTRID!" and slides off my back. He runs out of sight. I follow but am stopped by the voice of a man I never wanted to see again. Alvin.

"We meet again boy," he says.

"What do you want Alvin?"

"The dragon boy, of course."

" I will NEVER help you," Hiccup says defiantly.

Alvin starts to laugh. A cruel laugh that sends chills down my spine. The wind starts to blow and the sky seems to darken. I have to see what's going on. I don't like seeing Alvin's face, but I have to check on my Bud. I slowly peek my head around the corner and watch.  
Alvin stops laughing and says "You wont help me? Not even to save your little girlfriend?" An outcast steps forward holding a knife to Astrid's neck. She yells " Don't do it Hiccup!"

" I have to."

"NO! DON'T DO IT!"

"Astrid," Hiccup sighs," I can't let him hurt you."

He walks towards Alvin. Alvin says with a grin " Finally. The boy has some sense."

"I'll help you if you let her go."

"Fine," Alvin grunts," Let her go."

The outcast lets go of Astrid and she runs to Hiccup. "Why? Why did you do it?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt."

Astrid says " Hiccup..."

He gives her a hug. "Sorry Astrid. I have to do this."  
My Bud slowly walks closer to Alvin. I want to run and stop him. But, my legs seem frozen. I stand there in shock. Hiccup stops in front of Alvin and says "Let me say just one more thing."

Alvin grumbles "Just one thing."

Hiccup says "I'll NEVER help you."He pulls a knife out of his boot and stabs himself in the chest.

Astrid screams "HICCUP!"

"NO! WE NEED HIM ALIVE!" Alvin screams.

"I'll die before we reach Outcast Island," My Bud says, " No point in taking me with you now. I can't help you if I'm dead." A look of confidence masking his pain.

Alvin knows he's just been outsmarted. He turns and stomps away. His parting words are "You may have outsmarted me now, but when you die from that wound, I'll come to Berk and steal the Book of Dragons. And there will be no one to stop me."His words hang in the frosty air until he's out of sight. His boat swallowed by the grey mist hanging over the water.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Hiccup waits until Alvin is gone then collapses with a moan. Astrid runs to his side. I snap out of my shock and run over to my Bud. His face has no color and blood is pouring from his chest. Hiccup sees me and whispers "H-hey Toothless." His pain now clearly showing on his face. Tears roll down Astrid's cheeks as she cries "Why? Why did you do this Hiccup? Why?"

"I-I... had to... save... y-you."

Astrid stands up. " Well, now I have to save you."

She runs to Stormfly and jumps on her back. "Toothless, stay with Hiccup," she yells as they fly away. As I watch her go, snow begins to fall. Hiccup moans weakly. His breath comes out in ragged gasps. He's still bleeding. I raise my wing over his small body to shield him from the falling snow. " Thanks... Bud." he whispers.

We wait in silence. The minutes ticking away as slow as hours. The longer we wait. the worse Hiccup looks and I'm starting to worry that he's not going to make it. His breath is coming out in ragged gasps and his face is whiter than the snow around us. He's still bleeding. A lot."Please hurry Astrid," I silently pray.

"Toothless," Hiccup suddenly says, " I ...love you... Bud." His voice is so soft and weak, I almost don't hear him. He starts coughing violently and I raise my wing to see how he's doing. He looked worse, if that was even possible, and had curled himself into a ball. At this angle I couldn't see if he was still bleeding. He was shivering from the sudden blast of air, so I covered him again.

"Toothless! Hiccup!" a voice calls. I look up and see Astrid and Stoick. They land and run over as fast as they can. I raise my wing and let them see my Bud.

Stoick cries " Son! Oh No."

Astrid says " Hiccup we're here to help."

" A-Astrid. I... need t-to tell you some..thing." Hiccup says.

"Yes?"

" I l-love... you." he declares as he passes out. The loss of blood finally taking it's toll. Astrid smiles and tells Hiccup " I love you too."

The next couple hours pass in a blur. Hiccup is taken home on Thornado. I am taken home on a boat sailed by Gobber who had sailed up a few minutes after my Bud passed out. Hiccup is stitched up and put into bed. I wait for him to wake up all night and through the next day. Astrid drops by at one point to thank me for my help, but other than that, I sit alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Defiant One

chapter 4

"He's lost so much blood. It might take a while to get his strength back. That is, if he wakes up." Gobber says to Astrid.

"What do you mean IF he wakes up?" She shrieks. Gobber takes a deep breath. I recognize the look on his face. It was the same look he got when he had to tell Stoick Hiccup's leg couldn't be saved. So, I knew this wasn't going to be good news.

"He's been unconscious for a week. If he was going to wake up he would have shown us a sign by now. There is a chance that he could never wake up."

"WHAT?" Stoick yelled. He had walked in the room just in time to hear the news. His expression is a mix of sadness and shock. I recognized that look too. This was the exact face he made when Gobber told him about Hiccup's leg. But what happened next was something I had never seen before: Astrid started to cry.

"This is all my fault. I never should have let him fly so far away. I should have asked the others to come along. I should have done something." She sobs, shocking everyone in the room.

"Nobody blames you, Astrid." Gobber quickly says.

"He did this to save me."

"The only one we should blame is Alvin," Stoick says," And if what you said is true, then we need to prepare for an attack. If Alvin thinks Hiccup is dead, he will try to get the book of Dragons. And I will NOT let that happen."

Suddenly, there's a sound from Hiccup's previously quiet bed. His breathing, which was slow and steady before, is now erratic. "Is he waking up?" Astris asks. As if to answer, Hiccup softly moans. His face is clearly showing how much pain he's in as he starts to move under the blanket. I growl at Hiccup to gently wake him up. My heart pounding with excitement. "Son?" Stiock asks with happiness in his voice. We hold our breath hopefully waiting. Happiness welling up inside us.

But our happiness is short lived. Hiccup is not waking up. His breathing slows and resumes its gentle rythm. We watch the blanket rise and fall as Hiccup breathes. Up. Down. Up. . Down. Up. Then with a single shuddering breath down. Then nothing.


End file.
